Stress
by Dyde
Summary: Stress is getting to Annabeth, and she's struggling to finish all her projects, and Percy comes to her with a problem and some troubles arise. Percabeth fluff!


Annabeth was seriously beginning to lose her patience with Percy. She just wanted to apologize but he seemed determined to not let her accomplish that. Her life had been hectic recently to say the least. Between redesigning Olympus, as well as studying for finals at Goode had all of her time occupied. It also had her stress levels off the charts, and unfortunately Percy had came to her with a question at the wrong time.

Just remembering the situation had her face flush with embarrassment. She hadn't exactly handled it like a calm, rational daughter of Athena would.

XxXxXxXxX

Annabeth was currently fleshing out the designs for one of the new stages for the muses on Olympus. Since she had started sketching out the designs she had been hearing beautiful music, likely a "gift" from the muses to help her with her project.

Unfortunately their gift hadn't exactly been helpful, rather the soft beautiful music was the prettiest sound she had ever heard. Consequently she kept getting distracted and found herself in a daze instead of working. Between trying to balance her time between the stadium, and studying for the three finals she had that week she was running on little sleep.

*knock knock knock*

"WHAT?" She snapped, her voice coming out a bit harsher than she had meant it but she had just snapped out of a daze and realized it had been thirty minutes since she did anything productive.

"I have a question Wise girl." Percy's hesitant voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"What is it, Percy?" Annabeth responded, trying to reign in the annoyance in her voice.

Percy slowly opened the door. She was staying with Percy and his family for the school year, now that the second titan war was over. "It's this trig question. I'm pretty sure I'm not even close." He said offering the smile that usually made her heart do a leap.

At the moment it just seemed to irritate her. "I can't help you with every problem seaweed brain, I'm busy. I have three finals, and this stupid stage needs to be finished soon."

Percy's face dropped a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. I jus-"

"You just needed help. I know, you always do with school Percy, and I don't have the time to help you." She snapped, regretting her words almost as she said them.

"I-I see, sorry then. I'll leave you alone then." Percy replied, a hint of hurt in his tone. "Maybe you should put on music, it might help you focus." He offered.

"Get out!" Annabeth said frustrated. She reached over, tossing her pillow at Percy as he left her room.

XxXxXxXxX

Thinking back on it, Annabeth realized Percy was just trying to be helpful, since she hadn't told anyone about the muse's "blessing" at that point. She may had been a little too busy to help him, but she could have handled the situation better. Now that her finals were over, and she had finally finished the designs for the stage she had free time to think about what she had said.

Every time she knocked on Percy's door or tried to apologize when she saw him he brushed her off, saying it was fine and she understood. Recently he spent all of his time in his room and barely spent any time outside of it, only to eat and use the bathroom.

Stopping just outside of his door, she knocked on it again.

"Seaweed brain?"

"What is it? I'm a little busy." He said, sounding distant.

Annabeth frowned. "Can we talk?" She called through the door, frowning. "I'm coming in, I hate yelling through doors." She said, counting to five before opening the door.

"I'm bus-" Percy stopped yelling as the door opened.

Annabeth was shocked by the sight before her. Percy was on his bed, surrounded by notebooks, textbooks, and various school supplies.

"What's all this?" She asked, shocked. Her boyfriend was many things, but studious wasn't one she'd use.

"I'm studying, can't you tell?" He replied a bit indignant.

Annabeth grinned a bit. "I can, though it's a bit shocking to see you doing it. But what's the deal? Our last day of finals was today." She said, walking closer to look at one of the notebooks. It was filled with trigonometry formulas.

"I uh... have one... on Saturday." He replied, not looking up from his textbook.

Annabeth frowned as she tried to work out why he would have one on the weekend. Had he missed a day? "What...?" She asked, still not piecing it together.

"I failed my Trig final, I need to pass the make up or I'll be held back." He said quietly.

Annabeth felt her stomach drop and felt a fist tighten around her heart. Her boyfriend had been in that much trouble? Sure she had been busy, but the Olympians could have waited a day, being immortal meant they hardly noticed the difference between a day or two when a deadline wasn't looming. In her classes she had been poised to get at least a B even if she flunked the finals, but she hadn't realized Percy was in such a bad situation.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in danger of failing?" She practically shouted at him.

Percy looked up, his usual smile on his face. "You were clearly stressed out working on your own projects, I didn't want to distract you."

Annabeth didn't have anything to say to that. She just felt the fist around her heart tighten. She opened her mouth to say something but Percy cut her off.

"It's fine. I think I've got the hang of it now, you can finish your blueprint. Don't worry." He reassured her, though she knew him well enough to know he was lying. Reaching for a notebook she flipped through some of the problems. They were all wrong. Close, but still wrong.

Her face must have given it away because Percy sighed. "Still wrong? Well I have two days, that's enough time. Don't worry about it." He said, reaching for the notebook.

Annabeth held it out of his grasp, but stepped towards him, climbing onto his lap as she stared into her favorite pair of eyes. She leaned forward kissing the tip of his nose. "Gods Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in this situation. All I did was brush you off when I should have been helping my boyfriend. I'm sorry Seaweed Brain." She said, watching his face for his reaction.

Percy smiled putting his hands on her hips. "It's fine, you're a busy person. I understand you need time to do your own projects. You need to finish that stage."

Annabeth grinned a bit. She really had an amazing boyfriend. "I finished it, yesterday."

"Oh." Was all Percy said.

"I'm free now. I can help you study, I'll have you acing that final. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend get held back?" She teased, poking him in the nose. She thought for a moment. "I mean, unless you want to study yourself. I don't mean to barge in..." She added, knowing first hand how annoying it can be to have someone interrupting your studying. She moved to get off his lap but her hand grabbed her wrist and kept her in place.

"Please help me?" Percy asked, pleading with her eyes.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh as she stared into his pleading eyes, being reminded of a baby seal. "Of course." She stared at him for a moment. "But don't pull this again. If you're in serious trouble, don't hide it from me. We're in this together, everything else can wait. Right, Seaweed brain?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right." Percy confirmed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I wont hide it again."

"Good. Now about this forumla . . ." Annabeth said, rolling off him to the side and scooting up close to him as she grabbed a pen and his notebook.


End file.
